inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakamiya Tsubaki
Wakamiya Tsubaki (若宮 椿) (Dub Name: Trista West) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven and the adopted daughter of Kageyama Reiji. She plays as a Midfielder for Teikoku and Raimon then later on as a Midfielder for Inazuma Japan during the FFI. Profile |-|Inazuma Eleven= "Raimon's first female player. A quiet midfielder whose stronger than she looks." |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= "This quiet yet skilled midfielder is known as Raimon's first female player." |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= "The only female player of Inazuma Japan who is just as talented as her teammates." |-|Tsukumo= "A mysterious player but don't be fooled by him, he's a really skilled midfielder." |-|Teikoku= "The adopted daughter of Kageyama Reiji. She may not look like it, but she's very strong." Background Tsubaki spent most of her childhood living in America. Unfortunately she was born with a chronic disease and because of this, Tsubaki was treated badly by her classmates since she was weak and useless. That was until one day she met Ichinose Kazuya and his friends, Kino Aki, Domon Asuka and Nishigaki Mamoru. They helped her overcome her bullying problems and eventually became good friends with Tsubaki. Later on her parents decided to move to Japan, much to her dismay as she didn't want to leave her friends. But she ended up going with her parents instead. During their time living in Japan, Tsubaki's family got caught in an accident in which her parents died. As a result she was sent to the Sun Garden orphanage. Traumatised by the event, Tsubaki isolated herself for quite a while. She was then confronted by Kiyama Hiroto, a young boy that gradually made her come out of her shell along with the other children. A few years onwards and Tsubaki finally opened up to them. However it ended when she was taken in by Kageyama Reiji as his adopted daughter and lost contact with everyone ever since. Appearance Tsubaki has pale skin, shoulder blade length dark lavender hair with cerulean highlights and amethyst eyes. Her usual hairstyle includes a low left ponytail tied by a tangerine ribbon. For casual clothes she wears a yellow tank top, a floral designed long-sleeved red cardigan with a pink outline, mint green three quarter shorts and purple and white sneakers. Tsukumo While Tsubaki is disguised as Tsukumo, her hair is shorter and spikier with a right ponytail that is tied by a red and white beaded hair tie. For casual clothes she wears a set of constriction bandages to bind her chest, a black and white striped shirt, a blue left wrist band over another set of bandages wrapped around her lower arm, torn denim shorts and black trainers. Child As a child Tsubaki doesn't wear her ribbon. Instead her hair is pulled into a small, high ponytail. She wears a purple shirt with white sleeves, blue jeans and white shoes. Soccer Uniform When wearing her soccer uniform, Tsubaki has a black compression shirt under her jersey to prevent her chest from getting injured. She also wears a purple and black striped arm glove on her left arm. However when disguised as Tsukumo, she keeps both the constriction bandages around her chest as well as the bandages and wrist band on her left arm. Personality Tsubaki is a quiet girl who comes off as unsocial and withdrawn due to past experiences. It's also because of these experiences that she distrusts other people, believing they will do more harm than good. She even constantly avoids anyone that try talking to her. Deep down inside however, Tsubaki really cares about her friends and doesn't want them to get hurt, often leading her to take the blame should they do so. On the plus side she is strong-willed and determined to be as good as everyone else. And when she gradually opens up to anyone, Tsubaki will be a more friendly and kindhearted person with a good sense of judgement. Plot TBA Game Appearance Stats Inazuma Eleven At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 157 *'TP:' 141 *'Kick:' 70 *'Body:' 62 *'Control:' 72 *'Guard:' 66 *'Speed:' 58 *'Stamina:' 65 *'Guts:' 50 Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 157 *'TP:' 141 *'Kick:' 70 *'Body:' 63 *'Control:' 71 *'Guard:' 66 *'Speed:' 58 *'Stamina:' 65 *'Guts:' 50 Inazuma Eleven 3 At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 128 *'TP:' 119 *'Kick:' 68 *'Body:' 59 *'Control:' 70 *'Guard:' 65 *'Speed:' 61 *'Stamina:' 63 *'Guts:' 56 Hissatsu Anime Only TBA Inazuma Eleven *'SH Phantom Mirage' *'OF Spectral Wave' *'DF Sacred Flower' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Phantom Mirage' *'OF Spectral Wave' *'DF Sacred Flower' *'SH Fallen Blossom' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Phantom Mirage' *'OF Spectral Wave' *'DF Sacred Flower' *'SH Fallen Blossom' Relationships *Unnamed Parents (Deceased) *Kageyama Reiji (Adopted father) *Eri (Caretaker/Tutor) *Fujimaki Reiko (Doctor) *Ichinose Kazuya (Childhood friend) *Kino Aki (Best friend) *Domon Asuka (Childhood friend) *Nishigaki Mamoru (Childhood friend) *Kiyama Hiroto (Childhood friend) *Kidou Yuuto (Love interest) *Sakuma Jirou (Brother figure) *Genda Koujirou (Brother figure) Quotes * "I've been friends with Kidou for a long time, like we have a special connection. But I'm uncertain if it's more than that. And I think he feels the same way." - To Kino Aki. * "You are really reckless, you know? Have you ever consider stopping and think before you act?" - To Endou Mamoru. * "I never look back on my past, because it'll only bring painful memories. Some that I even want to forget the most." - To Kidou Yuuto. * "Just because I've been ill since I was a child doesn't mean that I can't stop playing soccer." - To Gouenji Shuuya. * "It feels strange being in Raimon. I never felt this way back when I was in Teikoku. It makes me feel free." - To Ichinose Kazuya. Trivia *She is one of the few characters to have a forbidden hissatsu. The only other known characters to have one are Sakuma Jirou and Genda Koujirou. *She speaks fluent English due to being half-American. *Her dub surname West is a pun referring her to be from one of the western countries. *Her dub name T'''rista '''W'est'' shares the same initials as her Japanese name ''W'akamiya '''T'subaki''. *Having been used to being in an all-male team for a long time, she wasn't comfortable when Touko and Rika joined Raimon in the Aliea arc. *She addresses those she has a close relationship with by their first names instead of their last names. *When she was adopted by Kageyama, she refused to call him her father at first and kept her real last name instead of changing it. *After Kageyama was arrested prior to the district finals match with Teikoku, any talk about him around her will often hit a nerve. *Even though she and Kidou have a close relationship, she actually calls him by his last name since she admits it's embarrassing to call him by his first name. Signature This fanmade character is created by yours truly so please don't take the character without asking permission first! Category:MakiZanaX13Category:Fan ArtCategory:Inazuma ElevenCategory:Fanmade CharacterCategory:FemaleCategory:MidfielderCategory:Wood ElementCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:2nd YearCategory:TeikokuCategory:RaimonCategory:Inazuma Japan